All is Fair in Love and Swords
by Major Raikov
Summary: The war is over! Flik dedided to join in the celebrations, with debateable consequences...(2 parts, part 2 up soon)


Disclaimer: All the names in this story that are not part of Suikoden 2 are the names I chose (i.e. Raiden Castle, Snake Castle, the Gremio Army, and Michael Genkaku), so bear with it. I promise you won't have a bad time.  
  


* * *

  
Look at it like I do. There are two sides to every story, the 'good' side and the 'bad' side. Which side am I on? I hear you ask. Well I'll leave that to you. This is my story...  
  
He awoke and brushed the sleep of his eyes, still dazed from his long slumber. The night had been heavy on him. Viktor egging him on, filling glass after glass of his favourite wine. Of course they had a reason to be celebrating. They had finally won! Everything they had fought for over the past couple of months had finally paid of. The City-State had been liberated, and Lord Michael Genkaku, after some persuasion, agreed to lead the new nation.  
  
The country of Gremio was a glorious premise, named after the famous bodyguard of Tir McDohl, former leader of the Toran Republic, who was miraculously brought back to life after his untimely death. Flik laughed to himself. He could imagine Gremio's shocked face when he discovers that an entire nation had been named after him, let alone the name of the army who helped form it.  
  
"N,n,n,not me sir, if you please, such a prestigious award should not be bestowed on me," he would say.  
  
Flik chuckled out loud. What an amazing life he had lead. One of the few members of the warrior's village, a proud soldier of both the Gremio and McDohl Liberation armies. He had some stories to tell if ever he did decide to return to his homeland. The capture of Snake Castle, the fall of the six generals, the destruction of Neclord's first incarnation, the resurrection of Gremio, and then the fall of the Scarlett Moon Empire. His father would never believe that, just three years after those events, he was called to war again, this time as the leader of a band of mercenaries. He would never forget bearing witness to the beast rune slaughtering the citizens of Muse, the fall of Luca Blight – the most challenging enemy he had ever fought, the death of Neclord once more, general Kiba's death at his old fort just near Ryube village, and then the death of Nanami – one of his most trusted allies, and Lord Michael's older sister. Then, after the climatic battle for L'Renouille, Lord Michael denying his offered post. It was only after he returned from a mysterious journey, was he able to accept the post as leader of the nation of Gremio.  
  
That was yesterday. Just an hour or two before Viktor said to him, "hey, c'mon, we've got something to celebrate at last. You can sharpen your sword tomorrow!"  
  
Flik didn't regret sauntering into the bar and knocking back glass after glass of Leona's finest red, though his head told him otherwise. No, he was just upset that somebody was absent from the celebration. Just like the celebration three years earlier.  
  
Suddenly, Flik noticed something near his bed. Still groggy, his trail of thought was smashed by the mystery object. He reached his hand down to grab the red object. To the touch, he could feel it was a material object, like clothing. At first, he thought it might have just been one of his or Viktor's old jackets, or a discarded pair of underwear. He couldn't have been more wrong. Holding it out in front of himself, he realised, much to his shock and horror, what it was: a red tweed blazer.  
  
Oh no! Nina! He thought. He tried to retrace his steps. He remembered Viktor coming into the smithies with two mugs of beer, then a short trip to the bar, on which he bumped into Eilie, Rina and Bolgan. They were trying to tell him about some new circus act, but Flik, as usual, wasn't interested. He wondered whether they tell him those things on purpose, just to see him get angry. Realising he was straying, he continued on. He sat by the bar for a while with Valeria and Anita, who were still debating about swordplay, even in spite of the ensuing celebration. Then Viktor called him over to Amada and Rikimaru, who had just opened a bottle of Sake. Viktor handed Flik a cup, and then everything went blank.  
  
Why can't I remember? Thought Flik, to no avail. He had been drinking with Viktor and co more times than he could remember, and not once did he ever forget the events of the previous night. This troubled him. Viktor, he thought viciously, what did you do to me?  
  
Suddenly, before he could attempt to probe himself further, his attention was drawn to the sound of the toilet flushing behind the door adjacent to his bed. Flik became terrified. Not only would he have gone against his oath, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Viktor. He was always telling Flik he needed to get some. He was never malicious about it, he just believed Flik shouldn't alienate himself from women.  
  
It was at this moment that Flik realised he was completely naked, with only his thin blanket (it had been a hot summer after all) covering his private area. He had nowhere to go. He braced himself. The knob on the door began to turn. Sweat dripped of his forehead. The door slowly opened. Flik closed his eyes. His life was about to end.  
  


* * *

  
"Yo Flik," shouted Viktor from the bright doorway, "what are you doing?"  
  
Flik looked up from the anvil, his treasured sword resting in his hand, and a hammer in the other. "Just thought I'd do some sharpening, y'know, take my mind of things," said Flik, smiling at his long-time friend.  
  
"Well, at least take a break," replied a jolly-looking Viktor, "I've brought you a pint."  
  
He handed a tankard of sweet smelling ale to his companion, while taking a huge swig from his own. Flik, resting the sword and hammer on the anvil, received the drink, and began sipping, when Viktor spoke again.  
  
"They couldn't have done it without us, y'know? All three of us."  
  
Flik nodded. "I know, my friend," he said, still trying to smile, "she was with me all the time."  
  
Viktor smiled. "And me. She meant a lot to me too." Flik opened his mouth to reply, but was cut-off, "I know, I know. You two were the best. But she was my friend. And she was a great leader."  
  
A tear run-down Flik's face, but his smile did not wane. "I know. That's why I loved her..."  
  
"That's why we all loved her, in our own ways," said Viktor, taking a seat next to Flik. "You, me, Humphrey, old Sanchez...even Tir, for his part."  
  
Flik nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
"But you know what else I loved about her?" said Viktor, swigging loudly at his ale.  
  
Raising his head, Flik placed his tankard on the floor and looked at Viktor but said nothing.  
  
"She knew how to celebrate a victory!"  
  
Flik laughed. It felt good to talk about her how she wished to be remembered. "You're right! She could drink us both under the table."  
  
"So how about it? Come join the party. Michael would want you to be there. I'm sure she would want you to be there too."  
  
"I don't know," said Flik, picking up the sword and the hammer again. "I want to finish this. I...I just want to be alone right now."  
  
"Hey, c'mon, we've got something to celebrate at last. You can sharpen your sword tomorrow," said Viktor. "We didn't get to celebrate last time. Lets make up for it!"  
  
Flik was filled with emotion. It was true, they never did get to celebrate when the Scarlett Moon Empire fell. They were needed elsewhere. Flik had longed to put her soul to rest within himself. Maybe this is what he needed to expel his demons, and finally set her free.  
  
"You're right, Viktor," said Flik, who was finally coming to terms with all that he had been through. In all of his nightmares, his internal conflicts, his grief, he never thought he would find the answer in a brief conversation with his best friend. "I love you, man."  
  
"Hey!" said Viktor, jumping up, "you've only had one!"  
  
Flik laughed. "You know what I mean."  
  
Viktor smiled. "Yeah, man," he replied, "and I do to."  
  
Flik smiled back.  
  
"C'mon, man lets go," said Viktor.  
  
"You go ahead," said Flik, "I just need a moment."  
  
"Ok, I'll be outside." At this, Viktor saluted, and strode out of the door, closing it behind him with his usual slam.  
  
Alone...  
  
Flik picked up his sword, listening to the crackling flames in the furnace. Looking into the pale metal, he saw his own face reflected. But, for a second, he believed he could see her looking in the shimmering light. She was smiling. In his heart, Flik knew that she would want him to move on. Now his work was done, he could finally relax. She would've wanted him to be happy. Flik and Viktor knew that, Flik was just in grieving, and he could not see it. But, he was having a moment of clarity. He would never forget her, but now was the time for him to move on.  
  
He placed his sword in its scabbard and rested it against the. Blowing a kiss towards it, he uttered four words:  
  
"I love you, Odessa..."  
  


* * *

  
"I was looking for that," came a familiar voice. Flik opened a single eye to see exactly what he had feared.  
  
Dressed in her white shirt, which was heavily creased, and a grey skirt, she stood above the bed, combing a brush through her hair, sporting a beaming smile.  
  
"Nina..."said, Flik scratching the back of his head.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she said, taking the blazer from him.  
  
"I...uh...I..."  
  
Nina laughed. "That bad, huh? I'm not surprised, you were really knocking it back last night."  
  
Flik began to panic.  
  
"D...d..did...?"  
  
"Yeah, you did! I've never seen someone drink so much. I wouldn't be surprised if your head felt like a box of frogs right now," she said, winking suggestively.  
  
Flik didn't know what to think. He had no recollection of the greater part of the previous night, and a girl who has had a crush on him since they first met was standing in front of him, and no item of clothing was on his body. To say the least, he was a bit anxious to know what had happened the previous night.  
  
"Don't worry, my shining knight, I won't tell anyone," she said, putting on her blazer.  
  
"T...t...tell...?"  
  
Before he could finish, she sat herself next to him on the bed, placing her soft finger on his lips. "Shhhh, my sweet. Get your rest. You need it. I'll see you soon." She then stood up and glided out of the bedroom, winking at him as she passed through the threshold.  
  
Flik, alone and bewildered, just stared in silence. What have I done? He thought to himself. Still, he couldn't remember anything after the sake. It was now, as he tried desperately to remember what he had done, when his bedroom door opened, and a surprised Viktor entered the room. Flik looked up at him. Viktor frowned, but with a strange smile.  
  
"Why?!"  
  


* * *

  
"...and we were hoping Lord Michael, if he wasn't to busy of course, might take part, and then more people would come, and then..."  
  
Flik cut Eilie right off. "Just tell him!"  
  
Eilie blushed. "I...I don't know what you mean." Rina laughed to herself, while Bolgan, standing like a giant as always, shook his head, trying to hold back his own laughter.  
  
"Just tell him," said Flik. Viktor smiled. "You won't regret it. You are both old enough to know how you feel. And by now, he knows how you feel, so many people have already told him. And if he didn't in some way feel the same, he would have made sure that you know. So just go for it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts," said Flik. "From a friend to a friend, just tell him. I'll see you guys later." Turning on his heel, Flik walked quickly into the bar, followed by a shocked Viktor.  
  
Viktor let out a hearty laugh. "I'm so glad somebody finally told her. Do you think she'll tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care, I just really, really want a glass of red right now," I said, my mind on other matters.  
  
Viktor laughed again. Nothing could dampen his spirits that night. "Nothings too good for you, my friend," he said, raising his hand, "Leona, the usual."  
  
Leona glided over to them, holding a tray. On it was a pint of strong ale and a glass of Seiku Red Wine, Flik's favourite brand. She placed it on there usual table as they took there seats. The ruckus in the bar that night was louder than ever. It seemed that half of the population of Raiden castle had arrived to celebrate, and with good cause.  
  
Flike removed his cape and hung it over the back of his seat as Leona began to pour the wine into a clear glass.  
  
"So, how're you boys tonight?" she asked in her usual seductive tone. There was something about Leona that everybody felt. She had this eerie glow. It seemed every man in Raiden castle wanted a piece of her. But she was way to good for them, and too mature for most. Flik, too, could feel it, but was always able to suppress it. Viktor, on the other hand, was as flirtatious as ever.  
  
"All the better now, precious," he said, winking, "you not going to take a night of and join us?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" she said with a laugh, "tonight is the night this castle needs me the most! I warrant this will be the busiest night in this bar!"  
  
"I'll drink to that!" said Viktor, opening his mouth and taking a huge gulp of the ale.  
  
"Then again," Leona started, "I may take a break later, and join you guys for a swift one."  
  
Viktor grew a rye smile. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Throughout the exchange, Flik remained silent, shaking his head. He was used to Viktor trying it on with Leona. It was in Viktor's nature to chase what he could not have. He watched as Viktor tried all the old lines on her, most of which she had managed to evade before. But there was something different about her that night, like she was challenging Viktor to try. Maybe she wants him to get lucky, thought Flik, amusing himself with the notion of the two together.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two later," she said, shaking her behind as she wandered back to the bar.  
  
Viktor had a very wide grin on his face. "Hey, man, I think tonight might be THE night!"  
  
Flik laughed. "Go for it, man!" He said, taking his first sip of the delicious wine in his glass.  
  
"Hey Viktor!" A loud voice came over the din.  
  
Viktor turned around to see Rikimaru waving at him from the other side of the bar. He waved back. "What's up, man?" he shouted back.  
  
"Come and join us. We got Sake!" he replied, holding up what looked like a very large and very heavy bottle of Sake. He turned back to Flik, looking like an eager child. "You want to go over?" he asked, twitching in his chair.  
  
Flik smiled. "Nah. You go ahead, have a good time."  
  
"Are you sure, man? I don't have to go over."  
  
Flik laughed loudly. "Would you listen to yourself? You know you want to go over. Besides, I've had to look at your ugly face too much these past few months. Go and have a good time."  
  
Viktor was already halfway across the room by the time Flik finished. Flik didn't mind. He and Viktor were the best of friends, but they didn't have to spend every waking hour together. As Flik said, they spent a lot of time together, so it was only right they the part for a couple of hours. Besides, he really wanted to go catch-up wth Valeria. The two had helped in the forming of the Toran republic, and hadn't spoken much during this conflict, so he decided to take himself over to the bar, were she was undoubtedly sitting with Anita in tow, arguing about duelling.  
  
* * * 


End file.
